


things have changed

by gingerbread man (xphantomhive)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, M/M, i wrote this accidentally, is???, poetry i guess???, this???, uh, what???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphantomhive/pseuds/gingerbread%20man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things have changed

**Author's Note:**

> what is this???

You touch your hand to his chest

and think about how things have changed.

 

You haven’t seen him for three years,

and that’s a long time to be apart from someone.

 

He touches you the same way he used to

on your hands, arms, mouth, legs,

but it isn’t the same as it used to be

and you both know that.

 

You get drunk so he loves you

and you hate yourself for it.

 

You haven’t been yourself for five years,

and that’s a long time to be apart from yourself.

 

He touches you the same way he used to

when it’s late at night, and Jade and Rose are asleep together

and you whisper his name like a mantra

(“dave, dave, dave,”)

but it’s never quite the same.

 

He comes home late, you come home early;

you’re always drunk, and that’s okay.

 

When it’s three in the morning, he smokes on the balcony

and you throw up in the trashcan next to your bed.

 

You love Dave Strider

but you’re really starting to hate him.

**Author's Note:**

> you just read my poetry, i guess. i wrote this accidentally. i just wanted to write something that didn't have too many lines or lines that were too long and out popped this.
> 
> i may turn this into an entire book of things just like this? hell, if anyone wants, they can comment a ship and i'll write them one of these for that ship. go ahead, comment if you want.


End file.
